


Yuuri's Tool Box

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Dorks, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, VictUuri, handyman, suave Yuri Katsuki, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has the hots for his new handyman, Yuuri.However, he has just managed to embarrass himself quite majorly.Did the other man actually notice...?A short and silly story from our two love struck dorks!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Yuuri's Tool Box

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to InLoveWithYOI for betaing and her wonderful suggestions. Thank you to NamedAfterIrony for the silly conversation that brought about this story and a classic phrase!

Viktor was  _ mortified… _

He had tried  _ SO _ hard to be the perfect gentleman and not gawp at the sexy handyman who had come to fix his window. Being the ideal customer, offering him refreshments, hanging around to see if he could be of any assistance. Definitely  _ not  _ staring at the shorter man’s ass and thighs that made Viktor’s mouth water and his knees tremble. His little gay heart threatening to beat it’s way out of his toned chest every time the dark haired man bent over. But then, just when they had been blatantly flirting with each other for quite a while,  _ THE INCIDENT _ had happened.

Turning to answer the Japanese man’s, now forgotten, question he had come face to face with his groin. The man in question was still part-way up his ladder and leaning hard against it as he reached up to check on the part of the window that was still stuck.

Not only that, Viktor had been SO close that his  _ nose _ had brushed against the magnificent looking denim clad package as he spun around, and he had almost swooned.

_ WOW… He was stacked! _

However, now that the shock had worn off, he wasn’t sure where to look…

Should he just pretend that it hadn’t happened? The younger man, Yuuri, as he had named himself during their introductions, hadn’t reacted. Maybe he hadn’t felt it?

Letting out a shaky breath, Viktor stepped back and tried to cover his embarrassment by pretending to be busy looking for something. Totally forgetting that he had been asked a question.

A hushed chuckle had the Russian looking back up and directly into the intense stare of the brown eyed man.

“Well, that wasn’t the answer I was looking for, but it’s much better than I was hoping for…”

Viktor could feel his face redden again. “I-I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if I could take you out on a date as I think you are very pretty. I just wasn’t expecting you to check out the goods already!”

Squeaking, Viktor stepped back and tripped over the tool box on the floor, landing hard on his pert rear. “I-I’m so s-sorry, I was standing too close to the ladder, I-I didn’t mean to… i-it was an accident…”

Yuuri climbed off the ladder and hunkered down to offer the pink cheeked, sitting man a hand to stand up again.

“I know, I was just teasing you. I saw. So, did I pass? Can I take you out?”

Nodding, Viktor licked his lips and giggled, enjoying the feeling of the butterflies that had now invaded his stomach. Tilting his head to one side and fluttering his eyelashes, he smirked. 

“Yes, I really think you should.” He indicated to his position on the floor with a flourish. “As you can see I have already fallen for you and your  _ impressive  _ tool box!”


End file.
